The present invention relates to water drain tank modules or channel modules, as well as to assemblies of the modules, to temporarily hold or divert water, typically storm water, from erosion paths or areas susceptible to flooding, and to control water drainage at least out of the modules.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a module that is easy to manufacture and assemble into an assembly of modules to create a water drain tank or drainage channel for controlling the flow of water at least out of the modules, as well as assemblies made from such modules.
The present invention controls the runoff of water from natural runoff areas, as well as construction sites, and other locations, where such runoff otherwise may cause a problem with respect to overflow areas, silt build-up and the like. In addition, the modules, alone or together as an assembly, restrict the entry of sediment into the modules or assembly and control the retention of soil abutting them when they are installed in a trench or otherwise underground.
The water drain tank or channel modules of this invention may be manufactured readily, are portable and may be assembled on site. The modules comprise a novel supporting structure to provide versatility in assembling both the modules themselves and assemblies of modules to create effective drainage channels. The modules and assemblies form holding tanks or reservoirs or slow-release tanks, reservoirs or channels to allow controlled release of runoff or storm water.